Be Brave
by AngylGrrl
Summary: Its beena few months since Buffy died(Spoilers The Gift)and Willow has been having nightmares...Can Tara help her through this rough time.....?


Be Brave  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, I wish I did, but I don't. Joss Weadon does, I am just borrowing them for my own imagination. Also the song belongs to Sarah McLaughlan, a talented musician. I own nothing but my own imagination  
Summary: Time has passed since Buffy died, but Willow still has nightmares. Can Tara comfort her?  
  
"...Be brave. Live, for me..."  
  
Willow sat straight up, screaming from another nightmare. It had been three months since Buffy leapt to her death to save the world, yet again. Tara woke up at the sound of Willow screaming and went to comfort her.  
  
"Wills? You all right?"  
"No."  
"Another nightmare?"  
"The same one. And all I hear is her voice saying, 'Be Brave. Live, for me.' The last thing she said to Dawn. What if there was something else I could have done? I mean, I let her down."  
"No, you didn't. You did the best you could."  
"If I did the best, then why is one of the most important people in my life lying in a grave?"  
"Because she gave her life to save us, and there was nothing you or I, or even Dawn for that matter, could do about it. Dawn told me she was ready to jump, but Buffy stopped her. Remember when she went on the spirit journey to talk to the primal slayer?"  
"Yeah, and what she said really freaked out Buffy."  
"Death is her gift. This was her final gift to us to protect us all. It was all she knew how to do. Sacrificing herself for the rest of us, for the world was what she was meant to do."  
"No. She wasn't meant to die so young."  
  
Willow started to cry again. Tara wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.  
  
"I wish I knew what to say. I didn't know Buffy as well as you did. But what I do know is that she wouldn't want you throw away your life. She cared more about us, then herself."  
"But why? I mean she had everything to live for."  
"There was no other choice, Willow, we all know that."  
"Do we really? I mean there could have been something else I could have done."  
"Willow, you saved me. That was the biggest thing anyone could have done for me. Both you and Buffy have saved me. I can never thank her enough for allowing me to be apart of your family. We all lost the heart and soul of this family. This is why they call this guilt. You re-think what has happened and you realize, what if I did this or why didn't I do that? It's not going to help. You need to realize that what happened was because we couldn't fight the fates on this one."  
"I just feel that there was something else that was left undone, left unsaid. I mean there had to have been. I just really miss her. She was everything that changed me. She stood up for me when she barely knew me. It's just really hard knowing that I am never going to see her again."  
"I know, Will, I honestly do. I honestly thought she was going to allow my father to take me away from all of you, but then she said 'you'll have to go through me.' At that moment, I really felt like I belonged some where. Then when her mom died, we got closer too. Then Riley was leaving her. What an asshole."  
"I remember Halloween last year when Oz was still here. We'd said a lot of mean things to each other. I hated the hateful remarks that I said to her. But I realize that what she said was truly out of concern, though in an angry sort of tone. Tara, what am I going to do?"  
"I don't know. I really wish I knew what we all are going to do."  
  
Willow hugged Tara and stood up, walking over to her stereo. She put in a mixed CD and pressed play. She looked back at Tara and gave her a sad smile.  
  
"I know I will always miss her, but this song will always remind me of her, but it will never replace her. She was my best friend. She was always there for me."  
  
Tara just nodded, walking to Willow, holding her again. They both listened in silence to the haunting lyrics.  
  
the winter here's cold, and bitter  
it's chilled us to the bone  
we haven't seen the sun for weeks  
to long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
if all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
full of grace  
my love  
  
so it's better this way, I said  
having seen this place before  
where everything we said and did  
hurts us all the more  
its just that we stayed, too long  
in the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
if all of the strength  
and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
full of grace  
my love  
(Full of Grace By Sarah McLaughlin)  
  
"Buffy was full of grace. She was our strength, courage, she was our everything. What are we going to do with out her?"  
"Willow, we'll survive, because that is what she wants us to do. I know you and I are having our problems at the moment, but I don't love you any less. And so does she. She always loved you Willow. Just remember that."  
"I do, every day. Thanks, Tara you are always so good to me."  
"Because you are good to me."  
  
Tara hugged Willow and pulled her to the bed. They lay next to each other, soon falling fast asleep. As soon as they were asleep, a star shined brighter, and a voice could be heard.  
  
"Be happy, Wills."  
  
The End 


End file.
